Magickal world
The magickal world, also known as the magickal community, is the society in which witches live and interact separate from Typical society. The two communities are kept separate through the use of spells and secrecy. Witches are forbidden to reveal anything about magick to Typical society due to the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693. Each country has a form of magickal government to oversee magickal affairs in their territory, such as the American Congress of Witchcraft and Magick. The International Council of Witches serves as a magickal intergovernmental organization. Magick is refined and controlled through study, training and formal schooling. It cannot be learned by Typicals. Non-magickal skills, such as lock-picking or driving, are uncommon to the point of rarity. Magick is used for nearly everything, supplanting the Typical need for technology and electricity. Although on the surface, magick appears morally neutral, the benevolence or malevolence of a spell's nature is tied to the intention behind it. As such, forbidden curses such as the Killing curse will not work unless the caster truly desires to harm the victim. Government American Congress of Witchcraft and Magick The American Congress of Witchcraft and Magick is the magical body in charge of governing the magickal population of the United States. It is led by the Chancellor of the Congress. Unlike the Typical Congress, the magickal Congress is unicameral. The Congress Hall is located underneath the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. International Council of Witches The International Council of Witches is the magickal intergovernmental organization headed on the witches' homeland of Avalon in the Hall of Myrddin. They are responsible for the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693, as well as the training of witchhunters. Society Technology Witches have no need of Typical technologies, magick easily supplanting their need for technology. Some witches know how to use Typical technology, such as radio. More progressive witches have even assimilated into Typical culture, such as the Wrayburn family, having use of electricity, television, computers and cars. However, this usage of this technology is not widespread, and is even looked down upon by most traditional magickal families. As such, many witches pride themselves on not needing Typical technology, instead relying heavily on magick, even when it isn't entirely logical. Medicine While Typical medicine relies upon the body's own healing and defense systems, magick can simply impose well-being and heal from a source other than the body's own systems. Potions, spells and magickal bandages are administered by trained Healers. However, witches do not have the power to override magickal nature. Therefore, a witch can easily cure even the most serious of Typical ailments and injuries, but magickally-induced ailments and injuries, such as the after-effects of long periods of torturing with ''Cruciamentum, ''cannot be healed. As such, though witches do not need to worry over Typical disease, they have several faeries, curses and magickal diseases to worry about instead. Religion Witches practice all manner of faiths and religions. The equinoxes and solstices are celebrated communally, but in general (especially in the United States due to the right of religious freedom), the celebrations are secular. There are no specifically magickal religions, though many witches have been known to follow Neopagan religions such as Wicca, which have similarities with the actual craft. Clothing Magickal fashion is stuck in a strange mix of time periods. Younger generations have always tended to be better informed about Typical culture in general, considering that most magickal children mingle freely with Typical children prior to attending magickal school. However, after the separation occurs, most witches lose touch with Typical culture and wear outdated fashions. It is not uncommon to see witches wearing clothes several decades out of style, and sometimes even centuries behind. Standard magickal clothing tends to harken back to the 17th century, when the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693 was signed into law and the witches went into hiding. Cloaks are particularly common, usually black or indigo in color. Traditional pointed hats are also very popular, though most witches have the good sense not to wear them where they may be seen by Typicals. Most witches wear clothes approximately a century behind the current Typical trends, though depending on the individual's cultural relationship with the Typicals, they may be as far as two centuries behind or as close as a few decades. Education An untrained magickal child may perform random magick tricks when they experience extreme emotions. Learning to refine and control their abilities takes several years of education. In most cases, there is no official primary school. Most witches begin to come into their abilities between the ages of seven and thirteen, and the disparate ages has caused most magickal schools to start admitting students around the age of twelve. Until a child turns twelve, they may be sent to Typical elementary schools or simply home-schooled by their families. The traditional magickal school has seven years of schooling, after which a student is considered to be a mature and capable member of magickal society. Most magickal professions do not require additional training, though witchhunters and healers are notable exceptions. In most cases, the ability to use magick is automatic grounds for acceptance into a magickal school. However, there are some private schools around the world that are more selective with their students, though they do not recieve funding from the International Council of Witches or their regional magickal government. All students across the world take Magickal Ability Tests (M.A.T.s), based on standards set by the Circle of Tyronoe. Category:Old Magick universe